That's how you know!
by Gleek-Whovianfangirl
Summary: Short stories based around the song 'That's How You Know' from the Disney movie Enchanted. CaptainSwan with mentions of Snowing, Regina and CaptainCharming. Third Chapter lyrics: Well does he take you out dancin' just so he can hold you close?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I recently watched Enchanted again and the song 'That's how you know' has some really cute ideas in the lyrics (Look it up, it's really good!) So I thought that I'd try write 5-6 mini stories based on the lyrics. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?<strong>_

Emma had just got in from yet another busy day at work, it was always the same, rowdy dwarfs had gotten drunk and decided to sing _loudly_ in the Rabbit Hole, Will had decided to break into the library for the laughs this time, not even knowing they were still open and there was another investigation ongoing for another object that had been stolen from Golds shop, as reported in by Belle._  
><em>

One of the many things she enjoyed about living in her apartment with Killian and Henry was the small gestures at least one of them made for her if she was first to leave and first to come in during their busy days. Only last Monday, Henry had wrote her a card explaining that he was going to stay at Regina's, leaving her three bars of her favourite chocolate next to it to 'brighten her evening' while he wasn't with her.

She walked through to the kitchen of their apartment, dropping her back on the dining table as she spotted a bottle of rum on the table that hadn't been there when she left this morning, she spotted a note left leaning up against the bottle and walked closer, picking up the envelope, she knew who it was from, who else would buy rum out of the current three residents. She gently picked off the seal and pulled out the letter:

_To my dearest Swan_

_Sorry I slept in and missed kissing you good morning (Which I will make up for later)_

_I left early also I could get home first and greet you, but if you're reading this I clearly aren't as good at timekeeping as I originally thought._

_So enjoy this some rum, and think of me obviously, just save me some for when I get home._

_Love your favourite pirate_

_Killian_

Emma felt her heart flutter as a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist, warm breath against her neck. "You beat me to it." He whispered and kissed her neck gently before spinning around.

Emma clutched the letter in her hand to stop it from falling as she placed her hands on his shoulder, looking straight at him. "And here I thought I'd have to drink this rum with no one to enjoy it with." She mumbled and pecked his lips gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet, just as I plan for all the <strong>**separate stories to be if you like this! Thank You :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the 3 reviews, favourites and follows, you guys don't know how much it made me smile :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey<strong>_

It had been raining since about 7 am, having woken up Emma from her peaceful sleep beside Killian, it was still raining at about 4 in the afternoon as she delved into her latest case, she really didn't understand how there could be so many in such a small town.

Her phone had buzzed a few times, messages from her mother and father, apologizing that she was on her own today because David was 'sick' but she knew he just wanted to spend time with the newest member of their family, she didn't mind..well at least not too much, she had her own family to keep her busy.

The next thing she knew Killian was at her side, his left hand behind his back, much like he did at on their first date. "You don't have your hand reattached do you?" She frowned and span her chair so she was looking up at him, "I'm not going back to calling you Captain Hand again, it just wasn't right." She said, still waiting for him to confirm or deny whether he did indeed have two hands again.

Killian just chuckled to himself at the thought of having it back, it wasn't who he was anymore and he knew he could have his Swan without feeling wrong for not being able to hold her with both hands. "Nothing like that Emma, just thought you would want your day brightened seeing as it's all dull and grey outside." He shrugged and held a small bouquet of yellow flowers in front of himself, a half smile on his face. "Brightens the station up a bit too." He nodded, satisfied with what he had done for her.

Emma's eyes widened as they went from the flower to his face, his adorable face she thought. She gently took them from his hand, her fingers gently grazing his purposely. She put them against her nose and breathed in the fresh scent before putting them down on the desk. She quickly leaped up from her seat and into his arms, her head hiding against his neck. "Thank you Killian.." She whispered and felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"It's okay love." He whispered back and kissed her neck gently, as it was the only place he could kiss while they were hugging. "Want me to stay here until you're finished up, or will I just be a distraction, like I apparently was last time." He teased.

She just nodded. "Stay."

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 is done! I feel wrong calling them chapters because it doesn't feel like a proper story, but enjoy folks!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Was meant to post this a few days ago but I didn't have any time! Sorry!**

**This one has mentions of OutlawQueen, Snowing, FrankenWolf and Rumbelle**

* * *

><p><em>Well does he take you out dancin' just so he can hold you close?<em>

"Come on Swan, just like when we were back in the Enchanted Forest?" Killian suggested as he stood in front of her, his hand out in front of her.

Mary Margaret, David and Regina had all come together to create the first annual Storybrooke ball, having missed several of them from their actual home. Of course all the previous inhabitants and Henry leaped at the idea of getting dressed up like they used to in big gowns and tuxedos and acting like they were all back home for that one night. Emma on the other hand didn't really do dresses, let alone dancing. Going back with Killian was the only exception. Just like they were asked to, everyone was dressed up and enjoying themselves.

From the corner of her eye she could she Regina, in a dress that she obviously wouldn't usually wear in the Enchanted Forest, and Robin swaying in the corner of the room, Roland between them, clearly having wanted to join in. Her parents were in the middle of the room, leaning against each other like a couple would do in the middle of the hall. Belle and Mr Gold at the traditional food table, full of large cakes and more, and finally Dr. Whale and Ruby sat on the stairs, making out, which didn't really surprise her to be honest, they'd been dancing around each other for a while. That's when her eyes stopped on Henry, a grin quickly forming on her face, he had managed to get Grace up and dancing with him, it looked really awkward but cute considering their age.

"I know what you're thinking Swan." He sighed. "You don't usually do this, but it's just this once, one song at least. Please?" Killian asked, bringing her out of her trance of watching everyone.

"You get one dance Jones, then I'm sitting straight back down." She said confidently as she put her hand in his, he helped pull her up. Her dress was red and styled exactly like when they went to their first ball together, she hadn't purposely asked for this one when she got forced to decide on one by her mother, of course hadn't...or maybe it was just coincidental.

Killian helped her stand and get her balance, his hand still loosely in hers, not wanting to pretty much pull her onto the floor. He was all for letting her take her time, it had paid off for him anyway.

A song, very much like the one that had come on at their ball started playing from the band that had just appeared, probably with the help of Regina. Killian shuffled a little closer to her as they walked beside where everyone was in their own little part of the hall, clearly knowing the dance to this song. "Remember Lass, just follow my lead." He whispered to her, his trademark smirk on his face as he received a small nudge from her. "I couldn't say it with your dad around you earlier but I do have to admit Emma, you cut quite the figure in that dress." Emma just rolled her eyes in return and pulled him quickly to where there was a space.

"I'm going to have to follow your lead again." Emma mumbled as she felt his fake hand, he insisted on wearing it if he were to dance with her, on her waist, his other hand staying in hers.

"No problem Swan." He told her, equally as quiet as he pulled her closer so they were flush against each other. "I know you love me being in control." He whispered in her ear so only she could hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Another chapter is done! Hope you enjoy this one as much as you've enjoyed the others (if you have enjoyed them that is!)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
